This invention relates to a center console molded from a relatively hard plastic wherein foam is also molded to the plastic to define air flow passages for use in the vehicle""s HVAC system.
Vehicles are typically provided with a center console that is placed between the driver and passenger seats. This center console may often include various accessories such as a gearshift knob, storage space, etc. The center console is typically molded from pieces of relatively hard plastic. Further, it is often the case that air vents for directing hot or cool air to the rear of the vehicle are placed in the rear of the center console.
In the prior art, the passages for delivering the air from a source of heated or cool air pass through the center console to the vents at the rear. These vents have been molded of plastic and then attached to the center console housing plastic bodies. Thus, additional components and assembly steps are required to secure the air passage within the center console body. Also, the entire console has an undesirably high mass. Moreover, the air passages are often formed of a distinct plastic than the center console body. For that reason, the entire center console structure is not easily subject to recycling.
In a disclosed embodiment of this invention, the relatively hard plastic body which forms the center console is overmolded with a foam. When the center console is assembled, the foam attached to the hard plastic parts defines the air flow passage for delivering the heated or cool air to the vents in the center console.
In a most preferred embodiment of this invention, the foam and the plastic are formed of the same plastic family such that the console and passage are easily recyclable. In a most preferred embodiment, the foam and plastic are polypropylene.
In further features, mounting pins for mounting the various operable components such as doors, vents, evaporator, heater core, blower, etc. are formed in the hard plastic, and the foam is maintained away from the pin such that the door or vents can be mounted onto the pins.
The present invention thus discloses an improved console having an integrally molded foam air passage structure. This invention reduces the steps necessary for assembling the center console, and further provide a product which is more easily recyclable. Further, the number of components and the mass of the overall console are reduced. Additionally, the foam provides excellent insulation against heat loss and noise transmission.